Captain Swan wedding
by ClaraLuna
Summary: Just a little one shot I wrote for CSvalentine a while back.


Somehow, Emma wasn't surprised her life turned out the way it did. She found her parents, she got her son back. But the one thing that made her life so great, was the man standing at the end of the aisle. That and the child she was carrying.

Her father stood next to her. Waiting to give her away. Her butterflies only got worse as they got closer.

"Are you ready?" David asked.

"I am." Emma replied. The music started and Emma and David walked down the aisle.

At the end, Killian looked at her in awe. The woman he had loved since the moment he saw her, would soon be his wife.

"Take care of her." David warned as Emma joined Killian at the altar.

"Don't worry Your Majesty." Killian said. "I will."

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Emma Swan and Killian Jones." Mother superior began. "If anyone disagrees to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke, and Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Now, I understand you wrote you're own vows. Killian?"

"My Swan." He said. "My beautiful, wonderful Emma. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I was in love. I was just too blind to realize it. I was too obsessed with gaining power to see what I wanted was right in front of me. And when I did realize it, I doubted a woman like you could ever love a lousy pirate such as myself. Much less one with a hook where his hand should be." He chuckled in spite of himself. "But you did. And I couldn't be happier. I love you with all my heart Swan. Don't you forget that." With his good hand, he moved a wisp of hair from her face before placing it on her stomach. Emma tried to stop herself from crying before she began her own vows.

"When I was little and was going from home to home," She began. "The caretakers would read me fairy tales. Story's about Snow White and her prince. About Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. About Captain Hook and Peter Pan. Clearly they got the story wrong. They told me to fear hook and run to Peter. What they failed to mention was that Captain Hook was a kind, caring man with a heart the size of his ship." She stopped a moment and wiped her eyes. "Killian, you say how you didn't think I could love you. But you have no clue how wrong you are. I will love you as long as I live."

"Henry," Mother superior said. "May I have the rings?" Henry came up with two rings decorated with the words "forever and always" resting on a pillow. One silver, one gold. Killian took the silver ring and slipped it onto Emma's finger.

"I love you." He whispered. "Both of you." Emma took the gold ring and put it on Killian's finger.

"I love you too." She smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Mother superior said. "You may kiss the bride."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Killian pulled Emma close, kissing her fiercely. His hand wandered down to her stomach to feel their child. They broke the kiss and proceeded back up the aisle.

During the party, Killian and Emma escaped to a corner of the reception hall. He held her from behind, placing soft kisses on her cheek and neck.

"Well, my lovely wife." Killian said. "There is only one thing that could make this night better."

"If baby Jones was here already?" Emma asked, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Well that would be nice. But no."

"Then what?"

"One more dance with my bride." He took her hand and led her to the center of the floor as a slow song came on. He pulled her as close as her pregnant belly would allow and led her across the floor. He spun her once and she giggled, falling into him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. "And don't you forget that."

"Of course Captain." She giggled again. "How could I?" He spun her one more time before the song ended and he led her to their table.

"Mom." Henry said excitedly. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course Kiddo." She took her sons hand and Killian watched as the two danced together to a faster song.

"Congratulations Mom." Henry smiled.

"Thank you."

"Does this mean I have to call Hook Dad now?"

"Yes," she laughed. "Eventually you will have to get used to it."

"Mind if I cut in?" David asked Henry.

"Sure Grandpa." Henry said.

"Hi Daddy." Emma said, taking his offered hand.

"Make sure to tell Hook that if he hurts you I'll kill him." He smiled.

"Of course Daddy."

"I'm happy for you." He said.

"I thought you didn't like Killian."

"If he makes you happy he's alright with me."

"I'm glad." The song ended and David released his daughter.

"Go back to your husband." He smiled. Emma walked back to her table and sat down next to Killian.

"Is it everything you dreamed it would be?" He asked, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"And more." She kissed him sweetly.


End file.
